Baby, It's Cold Outside
by spectre666
Summary: James tries to do something nice for Anne, with unintended results.


Baby, It's Cold Outside

I.

James Possible leaned back on the couch wearily. What a day. Besides leaning on the wrong button and almost launching ten of the Space Center's twelve new rockets, the space plane was showing more glitches than even gremlins could wish for. He sighed, channel surfing to relax. "_Nope,nope, Club Banana shopping channel? Kimmie must not have seen this yet or I'd be paying them more than I am. Sports channel is off the air due to a players strike over deodorant? I don't want to know. Wait a minute, wait...the Old Wonders Movie Channel, and Anne loved this one. Never could figure out where the music came from tho...I'll just tape it for her. Hope that emergency doesn't take her all night." _James leaned back as the opening music began, his eyes blinking slowly.

James wrapped his arms around his shivering body. "_Damn, how did I get out here in the snow without a coat? And where am I anyway?"_

II.

Looking around, James could see snowy slopes, dotted with tall pine trees, a small Alpen chalet with smoke coming from the chimney. Obviously, someone was home. Hopefully someone who could direct him where to go, or at least let him warm up. Stepping up to rear door, James knocked firmly but, hopefully, politely. No answer. Repeated and louder knocks gained no response, but what kind of home owner would leave a fire blazing when they left? Especially with it getting dark.

James trudged through the knee high snow, his loafer clad feet finally whimpering to silence at their wet frozen state, to the front door. Stepping up to the entrance, he knocked again, with the same results. He could hear somebody speaking, but couldn't make out he words. He stepped to the picture window. A slight grin began as he looked in. A slender, blond young man had his back to the window, and, judging by the feminine hands caressing his neck and hair, much more important things on his mind than someone knocking at the door. He tapped on the window. No response. He tapped again, this time adding an "Hello?" No response.

The figure caressing the blond man pulled back slightly.

"**Kimmie-cub? KIM?"**

No response.

James began to pound on the window, yelling his daughter's name. _"When I get inside little Missie better have a good reason...where's that music coming from?"_

Kim stepped back, the heat in her eyes would have thawed James frozen feet if he had been the recipient instead of...RONALD!

Ron's voice sang, "_I really can't stay_."

Kim's lips opened to song. "Baby, it's cold outside."

"_I've got to go way"_

"Baby, it's cold outside."

_"The evening has been"_

"I've been hoping you'd drop in."

"_So very nice_ "

"I'll hold your hand, they're just like ice"

James kicked the wall, "NO! No hand warming!"

_My mother will start to worry _

Hey beautiful, what's your hurry  
_And father will be pacing the floor_

Listen to that fireplace roar  
_So really, I'd better scurry _

Beautiful, please don't hurry  
_Well, maybe just a half a drink more _

Put some music on while I pour

"Pour? Pour what? That better not be..."

_The neighbors might think _

Baby, it's bad out there  
_Say, what's in this drink_

No cabs to be had out there  
_I wish I knew how_

Your eyes are like starlight now)  
_To break this spell _

I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

_I oughtta say no, no, no ma'am_

You mind if I move in closer  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried _

And what's the sense in hurting my pride  
_I really can't stay _

Oh baby, don't hold out  
_Oh, but it's cold outside_

"Ronald, it is not that cold out here!"

_I simply must go_

It's cold outside  
_The answer is no _

Baby, it's cold outside

_The welcome has been_

So lucky that you dropped in  
_So nice and warm _

Look out the window at that storm

"Storm? What storm? A few flakes, nothing!"

III.

James beat his hands against his sides, trying in vain to get the blood flowing. After the last notes, Ronald and Kim, (his Kimmie-cub!) had slowly disappeared onto the couch, out of his sight. For some reason the window scene had faded in front of him, until all he was seeing was frosted glass. In answer to his repeated imprecations, poundings and pleadings, there had been...no response.

He glowered at the blank glass, eyes widening as the room, softly lit, slowly reappeared. A low growl sounded as he saw the blond hair of Ronald bending down repeatedly, interspersed withs song again. "_Where is that music coming from_

_I've got to get home _

Baby, you'll freeze out there  
_Say, lend me a comb _

It's up to your knees out there  
_You've really been grand _

I thrill when you touch my hand  
_Oh, but don't you see _

How can you do this thing to me

"We'll see about things tomorrow, young lady."

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow _

Well, think of my lifelong sorrow  
_At least there will be plenty implied _

If you caught pneumonia and died  
_I really can't stay_

Get over that hold out  
Oh, but baby it's cold outside

IV.

Anne Possible smiled down at her sleeping spouse. Her smile grew as she saw the old movie being taped. "_That is so sweet. Jimmy could never 'get' the old musicals, but he taped it for me. I haven't seen this one in years." _As she leaned over to kiss him, she noticed that James hands were twitching. _"Must be some dream." _Before she could complete her intended greeting, James eyes snapped open, his head turned frantically in the direction of the kitchen, where Kim's laugh had just rung out. He bolted from the couch.

Anne blinked, _"What in the world..."_

Kim was sitting on her BFBF's lap, idly running her fingers through his hair, when James burst into the kitchen.

"Ronald Stoppable!"

Ron automatically bolted upright, dumping Kim onto her tender tush.

"Mr. Mr. P.?"

"Daddy!"

"I'll deal with you later, young lady. Go to your room. And as for you, Ronald, I don't care how cold it is outside you're going home. I'll talk to your parents about this, believe me."

The two teens stared at each other.

"But..."

"Daddy?"

"I don't care if the snow is over your head, home, now!"

"Snow? But..Daddy, it's July!"

AN: Just a little plot bunny that bit my tail and wouldn't let go. All for a song and an ending line. To quote a famous scene, "Oh, what a world, what a world." Hmm, I wonder if anyone will recognize that line. (G) And apologies, I just rechecked it and all my fine editing was undone. Forgot that lines no longer work, so changed it.


End file.
